logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DonOnce/Decisions of the Board of Admins
I want to announce some decisions that we take the Board of Directors. The first and simplest is that we made the decision that if a country is inactive for 2 months, an administrator could send a warning and then start a period of 15 days for the country to reactivate. If the country does not receive an answer, it will be seized. The second is that the issue of the Countries Administered by all has changed and now they have become Special Countries Class A and their administration has changed. All users can propose something for these countries but the final decision will be at the hand of the administrator who has "sponsored". This is the list of Class A Special Countries and their sponsors. EURDECIA: - Brusia (incluye zona asikaitica) (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Voltracia (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Duesia (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Linemarca (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Gertlianda (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Udrenia (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Baltiquia (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Cazbequia (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Esbohequia (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Dalagria (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Runislavia (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Bosbaquia (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Polskásia (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Austresia (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Suivenia (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Itainia (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Vaticania (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Gerlania (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Monasburgo (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Haltenia (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Anderña (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) ASIKAI: - Hókusei (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Xi'Ang (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Gonghei y Neicao (regiones especiales adm.) (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Deiwán (república de Xi'Ang) (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Yenginsai del Este (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Yenginsai del Oeste (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Nagmolia (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Sainám (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Jembirnia (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Pacifilavia (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Istia (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Nogberistán (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Maquistán (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Ralebistán (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Dersián (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Arnelia (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) MERIDECIA: - Baliana (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Magrebsia (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Nappen (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Begipcia (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Badestina (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Judebia (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Arábsia Dissau (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Emiratos Federados Arábsicos (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Turquistán (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Igelia (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Jiriaq (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Kurdestán (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Adisinia (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Deinmar (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Sudraica (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - San Gabriel (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Burfhana (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) TRANSÁNIA: - Lanoas (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) ATLÁNSIA DEL NORTE: - Polaness (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Repúblicas Unidas (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Téxico (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Costenia (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Montasia (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Beltania (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Arandia (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Hálim (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Sao Joao (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Fontéi (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Nitzroy (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - San Esteban y Jithor (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Vahamia (SPONSORED BY DONALDOC1997) - Vera Cruz (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) ATLÁNSIA DEL SUR: - Guiana (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Surlesia (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Rencuesia (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Sucrenia (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) - Cisplatina (SPONSORED BY VENGATIO1) - Dovalia (SPONSORED BY DONONCE) - Eusloida (SPONSORED BY LUMOGO) - Laginica (SPONSORED BY GINEKI) Category:Blog posts